Updates/2007-07-03
Weapon / Armor durability Weapons and armor will now decay with use and even more when you die. You will want to keep your weapons in a good state of repair as they will do less damage when they are broken and will tend to heat up more. We will be adjusting the decay rate for weapons and armor to make sure it feels right without being too aggravating. To repair your items, you will need to visit a weapons / armor vendor and use the repair option. •Weapon damage reduction from equipment damage: o When weapon condition is 75% or greater, your weapon does 100% damage o When weapon condition is between 25% and 75%, your weapon does between 50% and 100% damage, based on weapon condition o When weapon condition is below 25%, your weapon does 50% damage Ability / Skill choices now have to be pumped once to be active You will now have to pump your abilities once before they become active. This means you won’t start with all of your skills and abilities the minute you make a tier choice, but you will instead have to carefully select which ones you want. Want to wear that reflective armor? You will have to put a point into it now. All training points have been reset as a result. Respec: All skill/ability points have been refunded so you can reallocate them. XP Advancement is slower We slowed down our XP advancement. We expect you may run out of missions to do at some point in the new experience curve which is not optimal. We will be looking at ways to fix this if true. The game should be harder You will now often need a group to complete an instance of even level. If you want to solo an instance you will often need to be several levels higher. Also, we removed the double damage weapon modifier that was in the last patch hotfix. Death Penalty added back in. It will stack for each death: • First penalty is five minutes with 20% stat loss • Second penalty, if the first is still active, adds five minutes and takes stat loss to 40% until the first penalty is expired. • Third penalty, if the first two are still active, adds five more minutes to remaining time and increases stat loss by another 20% • Armor condition is reduced 10% for all deaths Chat System The default channels now joined at login are: 1.General, 2.New Player, 3.LFG, 4.Zone - General, 5.Zone - Trade, and 6.Zone - Defense. To switch to a channel, type '/# ' Please note # is the number of the channel you are trying to join and you MUST add a space after the number. General Increased player wealth early on - Mission credits and kill credits Increased player damage slightly •Adjusted penalties and bonuses for posture and movement: o When running, you now deal 80% damage with your weapons o Walking now confers no bonuses or penalties o When crouching, you now take only 25% additional damage from melee attacks o When crouching, enemies now have only a +10% chance to crit hit you •Adjusted protection from cover (may require further adjustment and may have a bug) Weapons and Abilities Sped up weapon cool down a bit Chaingun damage was increased (Note: It was increased over its base damage before the last patch. Please remember we doubled the damage of all weapons during the last hotfix. This double damage bump was removed so it may feel less powerful than when you last played it.) Removed the camera “zoom” when firing Added knock-back to Tectonic Strike Fixed a problem with the Sniper having Chaff listed as a skill, replaced it with the Called Shot ability H2H update - You now use H2H skill when a weapon is broken. Enemies Reduced creature aggro range Reduced creature damage slightly Reduced the armor regeneration on Predator, Stalker, Juggernaut, Mortars and Turrets Reduced the armor regeneration on bosses and mini-bosses Added knock-back to Stalker Egg explosion Creature AI upgrades • Amoeboid • Filcher • Flaregasher • Juggernaut • Kael • Machina • Maw • Predator • Stalker • Xanx • Reconstructor Bot • Warden Bot • Stalker Egg Areas Foreas Concordia Wilderness: Added hospital vendor to LZ Set up Imperial Valley Control Point Added Resuscitation Trauma Kits to hospital vendors at LZ and Twin Pillars Added more Resuscitation Trauma Kits to Wilderness Placed Cipher crates. Foreas Valverde Plateau: Full implementation of Trinity Bridge Logos Puzzle on Plateau -- if player has the required Logos, s/he can activate the six Logos Conduits around the bridge and activate the Eloh waypoint in the center. This will give them access to the “Temporal Chamber” instance. Placed Cipher crates. Foreas Concordia Palisades: All Palisades missions should have proper Objective Indicators Added Cypher Crates Eloh temples should now be working. Areiki Torden Plains: Added Mission NPCs to Torden Plains Added Instances: Kardash Atta Colony Phanin Research Facility Brann Support Water Refinery Added Instance teleporters from Phanin Research Facility and Kardash Atta Colony Kardash Atta Colony • Region Names • Return TP • Medical Area • Cipher Chests • Additional Missions added to Kardash Atta Colony Areiki Torden Incline: Added instance - Arieki Comm Tower UI: Removed bar at the top of the UI. Bootcamp tutorial messages have been added. Not all of these are finished yet. Added required admin message filter to chat tab Added code for right+click to add to inventory from lockbox and right+click to add to lockbox from inventory Added red overlay on weapons in weapon tray that cannot be used. (out of ammo, needs repair, jammed) Display for when attributes/armor/resists have been modified (text is colored in attributes window and the amounts are displayed in tooltip) Changed the glow effect for critical damage float text to white Added Big Text message for when weapon is jammed UI: HUD: Trays: Primary and secondary trays should have red overlay on icons if player cannot use them for some reason. Mission tracker should show objectives in addition to counters. When a mission completes required objectives, the tracker should indicate completion and hide counters/timers for that mission. UI: HUD: Trays: It should be possible to remove weapon/tools from the currently equipped slot. Map Markers added on Wilderness, for Regions, Waypoints, Control Points and POIs. Map Markers added on Plateau, for Regions, Waypoints, Control Points and POIs. Fixed Issues from last Patch Fixed an error with EMP where the EMP was not damaging the shields on biological units. Fixed Xanx issues so Xanx don’t web the player over and over, and are able to be killed by normal weapons. Can now surrender duel and squad wargames (/surrender). Added return teleporter for Eloh Vale. Locations around Timora Mines and some parts of Torden Plains no longer cause your FPS to drop to 0. Changing a chat tab name that is over 23 characters will no longer result in a client crash. Renaming any chat tab except the right most chat tab will no longer cause you to lose control of your keyboard. When a Clan Leader leaves a Clan, and leadership is passed to the next highest clan member, the new leader will have the leadership title, and be able to use the leadership abilities (promote, demote, kick) listed. Items that add resistance's to your character no longer need to be re-equipped after death. If you die multiple times, the penalty for your first death now wears off after 5 minutes. The chat tabs no longer disappear too quickly when naming or renaming them. All Miasmas now fight back. Character names that contain ASCII symbols now have their name, level, and current status displayed in the character status bar in the lower left corner of the UI. Players that make characters with names containing ASCII symbols are now able to log out of the client or shutdown the client in normal fashion (Ctrl + Logout, Ctrl + Quit, /quit), /logout etc...). T Alt-tabbing between the game and other applications no longer causes a decrease in game performance or causes a client crash. Using the Armor Augmentation tool will no longer turn the intended target green. Known Issues • Weapons procured before the patch on 7/4 may now be bugged. Please sell and reacquire all weapons to ensure you are playing with non-bugged versions before providing feedback on weapons. • For the Turpis Refinery instance on Valverde Pools, the teleporter to leave the instance is not functioning. You will need to log out and back in to leave the instance. • For the Temporal Chambers instance on Valverde Plateau, the teleporter to leave the instance is not functioning. You will need to log out and back in to leave the instance. • Some sets of stairs may be difficult to climb. • When running in a very wide resolution (1600 wide or greater) some maps may have scrambled text. • In the mission Wipeout when the objective changes to kill Zangalor, this mob will sometimes spawn under the stairs, preventing you from being able to continue with the mission. • Do not abandon the mission Coup from the Downed Prisoner (377.9, -22.4, -179.2) in Maligo Base. You cannot reacquire it if you do so. • You must complete the mission "Coup" before you can complete the mission "One Way Trip" for Maligo Base Instance in Plateau. • A player will lose any credits they have in a trade window if they log out of the game (linkdead, /quit, /logout etc..) while the trade window is still open with the submitted credits. • Armor in your backpack or on your person when the patch was applied may have armor decay. New armor does not, so go get yourself some new duds. • Tabbed Chat options reset to default each time you log in to the game. • If you are using a weapon that provides +Health or +Body and you enter combat, take damage then leave combat and switch weapons from the +Health or +Body to another weapon, when you switch back to the original weapon (+Health/+Body), your total health will return to the damaged state it was at when the original weapon was swapped out. • Players with an ATI card with Cat 6.14 drivers may experience a client crash while in Valverde Marshes, Village Ruins at the Mission NPC Bunker. • The Density Field Gun is jamming too frequently. This is not intended. • If you have between 4000 and 4999 of a stackable item in your inventory and then purchase enough of the item to push the total in your inventory over 5000, the extra items are not put into a new stack. You are charged for the items that you attempt to buy, even though you do not get all the items. This is a bug. • Don't initiate a logout sequence and then zone while logging out. This will cause you to have to log out and back in to fix. • The ground may intermittently appear to have holes or water pools on it. • Several instance areas are offline at this time. • Some abilities/actions do not work properly in PvP Duels. • After closing Tabula Rasa a Run-Time Error Dialog box may appear. • Crab mines will not attack a neutral creature that has turned against you. • Enemies in the Hydro Plant on Concordia Divide will not attack until attacked first. • Many Tier 4 abilities or weapons may have bugs, fail to work or not operate as intended. Broken Missions Divide: • The Tallest: will not complete • Destroying the Warnet Barrier (Minos Caverns:Divide): Destroyed nests are not counting towards completion of the mission. • Minos Caverns: Data Thieves: Leaving the instance does not fail this mission, possibly leaving the player short of explosives • Minos Caverns the mission NPC cannot be completed if player leaves and re-enters instance • Purgas Station: A New Plan of Attack: leaving instance without completing mission denies return access Palisades: • Sabotage (Palisades: Treeback Camp): No Reward set up and cannot complete • Wipeout (Eloh Vale:Palisades): Zangalor sometimes spawns under the stairs Marshes: • What's That Gas?: You are unable to turn in this quest. • Beware: Buried Gas Lines: Unable to play explosives loc 734, 213, -149 • Detonator Acceptor at (219.0, 55.0, -52.0) unusable • Cleaning House (Village Ruins) (Marshes): Cannot complete mission because Detonator acceptors not targetable • Logos Research Facility: No radio prompt to complete the mission • Leggo My Logos @ Logos Research Facility (Foreas: Valverde: Marshes) The timer for escaping the facility is too low, and players cannot make it out. • Leggo My Logos @ Logos Research Facility (Foreas: Valverde: Marshes) Player cannot turn in the mission to Sgt. Fitz Pools: • Operation Overlord (Lamna Armory): Mission does not complete when objective is completed • Turpis Refinery: Hard Core: Can not complete mission • Turpis Refinery: Things That Blow Up: Can not complete mission, impossible to place 2 of the bombs • Retread Caves: Miasma Mutations: Mutated Miasma Skins not dropping (mission can not be completed) Plateau: • Dirty Secrets (Village Ruins): Logos required for mission completion is out of reach • Coup (Maligo Base): Mission can only be attained by 1 person at a time • Coup (Maligo Base): When you abandon the mission you can not get the mission again • out of thin air (ustor yard): mission does not seem to be completable • Foreas Base Past (Temporal Chamber:Plateau): Upon completion of the mission and zoning back to Temporal Chamber, you get repeatedly get stuck in the teleporter zoning back to Foreas Base Past • Send a Message (Temporal Chamber Instance): Cannot complete first objective, cannot finish mission as result Incline: • Retrieval of Goods: No spawners at mission waypoints are dropping mission loot items; cannot complete mission as result • Radio Free Arieki (Incline: Comm Tower) - Mission cannot be completed; Facilities Override Switch does not open • Gotta Get Out of this Place (Comm Tower: Incline) - Mission cannot be completed; door to second objective does not open • Chaos Theory (Arieki Torden Incline: Comm Tower) - Mission cannot be completed; cannot locate Remote Access Control Plains: • Atta Colony: mission Atta Control, destroying transducer at -282.1 96.2 -123.5 gives no credit for mission • Hostile Overtaking (Brann Water Refinery Instance): Mission is being marked as complete when it is accepted • Hostile Overtaking (Brann Water Refinery:Plains): Mission cannot reacquired if you have left the instance Category:Patch Notes